ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Colourless, Part 2
Colourless, Part 2 is the 42nd episode of BTUAM, 12th episode of the third and final season and the final episode of the series. Last Time... Now... Summary Ben is still stuck as but finally manages to create his very own species and alien that he calls Colourless. As Colourless Ben sucks away almost all of Purpunite's powers, but then Purpunite jumps inside the MEGATRIX and detaches it, leaving Ben powerless. Azmuth teleports in revealing a brand new MEGATRIX, the MEGATRIX II and Ben transforms into MEGA Rath to stop Purpunite once and for all. Plot Mana creatures continued stepping closer and closer to Gwen and Kevin as they stepped back holding Ben's cold and stiff body. 'UGH!' Gwen grunted as she shot a giant, powerful mana blast at the creatures. Two of the creatures exploded but more and more continued to come closer to them. Kevin knocked on 's head. It sounded hollow. 'Hey doofus, you ready yet?' Kevin shouted. Then Gwen gasped. 'What is it?' 'Ben hasn't helped Serena and Bellicus in over a week, maybe he is being hassled by them!' Kevin's face went blank, then he began ferociously banging on 's head. Inside the three of them started shaking around everywhere. 'What is this violence?' Serena asked as she listened to Kevin swear at . 'That is just the beginning of what you will have to deal with if you don't let me make my alien!' Ben shouted. Serena hesitated. 'NO! You must solve our five problems!' Bellicus shouted. 'Ugh! Fine, what is your first question?' Ben asked. 'What is 2*5/9*3>4*5/9.1234901241*-1+-8*-7 =' Bellicus asked. Ben looked at them astonished. Using his photographic memory he memorised the equation and transformed into Sub-Brainstorm, then solved their problem. 'Hey, that is an exquisite idea! Grey Matter' Ben shouted. He transformed into his smartest alien to solve their issues as fast as he could. Back outside Gwen and Kevin were still struggling to deal with the Anodite Creatures. Kevin had shoved Ben into the trunk of the car (like when Ben first became ) and Gwen was shooting mana blasts at the speedy creatures. Each blast transformed into a different animal, one a Sonarosian, another a Pterodactyl, another become a Magikarp. 'Really, Gwen? A Magikarp?' Kevin asked. 'I was running out of ideas and started thinking about when I was obsessed with Pokemon' Gwen answered, embarrased. Suddenly the car skidded. Gwen and Kevin looked ahead of them and saw a whole group of mana creatures sprinting towards them. They began running to a side where no creatures were coming from, leaving in the trunk. They ran for safety. Inside 's head, Ben had finally managed to get working on his alien. He drew it with a muscular torso, animal-like arms and strong webbed feet. On his back was a jetpack with two long green tails and fins over his body. The alien was very colourful. He drew the planet to look exactly like Earth, except way more colourful. 'I call him Colourless!' Ben shouted. Serena and Bellicus came over and gave it a species name and home planet. 'Species, Celeronon' Serena said. 'Planet, Celorotonta' Bellicus said. Ben's MEGATRIX flashed weird colours as a test DNA Sample was sent to him. He transformed into Sub-Colourless and started designing his powers. 'Colourless' powers are to suck away colour from anything. He can also fly and swim and is super strong. With the colour that he absorbs he can redirect it into a green energy beam. he can just suck away the outline of something so it falls into a blob.' A dummy popped out and Ben tried out Colourless' powers. He sucked away the outline and the dummy became just a puddle. 'SUCCESS!' Suddenly everything began swirling as Ben teleported out of 's head and the planet Celorotonta appeared in the Universe. saw all the creatures charging for him and quickly flew over to Gwen and Kevin. 'BEN!' They shouted. 'You left me in the trunk to be eaten by these mana creatures?' Ben shouted. 'Hey, you were safe as !' Kevin said. 'So did you design a new alien?' 'Yes I did, infact, I am about to use him now!' Ben detransformed and flicked through the MEGATRIX until he came to the Colourless hologram. He grew larger to be 9 ft tall, then his face grew out and turned blue. His chest puffed out to be more muscular, as did his arms. Two tails popped out of Ben's butt and he grew a jetpack on his back as well as webbed feet with fins over him. 'Colourless!!!' Ben shouted. 'He's... original' Kevin said awkwardly. 'You calling Colourless ugly, just wait until you see what he can do!' Ben shouted. He flew over to one of the mana creatures and sucked away it's outline, leaving a puddle of mana goo and the creature yelping for help. Suddenly all the other creatures gathered around it and started drinking it. Colourless then absorbed the colour of another creature and it disappeared. 'That is definitely powerful!' Gwen shouted. 'Everything requires colour to exist, so by using Colourless' powers to take away the colour of anything I am virtually unstoppable. Let's go deal with Purpunite!' Ben shouted eagerly. There was a loud bang as Colourless shot an energy, blasting down a wall in a school auditorium (hall, assembly area etc.). Purpunite was sitting in a large mana throne surrounded by teachers and students that had been transformed into the mana creatures. 'Ben Tennyson? What are you?' Purpunite asked. 'I am the thing that is going to kill you!' Ben shouted. He raised his hands and started sucking the outline from Purpunite, but he shoved a creature infront of him and it turned into a puddle of mana goo. 'Ben, we will hold off the creatures, you stop Purpunite!' Gwen shouted. Colourless flew up into the air and chased after Purpunite, then he shot a blast at him. Purpunite hit the ground hard. 'How did that not phase through me?' Purpunite asked. He stood and saw Colourless right infront of him. 'Surprise' Colourless said. He started melee fighting Purpunite, but slowly and secretly sucking away his colours. Purpunite began becoming a dimmer purple and noticed it himself, he also felt himself getting weaker. 'What's going on?' Purpunite shouted as he suddenly fell to the ground. Colourless put his hand over Purpunite and began absorbing his colours faster, but still slow. He was unable to absorb any faster. 'Purpunite, meet Colourless. Using the Species Creation function I created Colourless, an alien that sucks away the colours in anything until they cease to exist. Ooh, spoiler for your death' Ben said, winking. Purpunite was rapidly fading until he took drastic measures. He jumped into the MEGATRIX on Colourless' chest. Suddenly the green in the middle of the MEGATRIX became transparent and Ben detransformed. The MEGATRIX fell to the floor, then split up into the Ultimatrix and a plumbers badge. 'Drastic times call for drastic measures' Purpunite said. 'I am going to enjoy turning you into my servent!' Purpunite inched closer and closer to Ben until there was a bright flash of light between them. 'How rude, interupting me!' Purpunite shouted. 'Oh hush' Azmuth said. He walked over to Ben. 'Ben, this is the MEGATRIX II, it is no longer a combination of a plumbers badge and the Ultimatrix but it's own trix. There are plenty of all new functions including the MEGA Function, try it out with an alien. You can either become it's base form or it's Ultimate Form, then evolve again' Azmuth explained. He watched Ben slip the gauntlet onto his wrist, then teleported away. Ben scrolled through to the Rath hologram. 'RAAAAAAAAAAATH!!' he shouted, then he pressed the MEGATRIX and four prongs came out. 'ULTIMATE RAAAAAAAAATH!!!' he shouted. 'Time for the big one!' he said as he activated the MEGA function. He pressed down and the four prongs rotated. A blue flash shot out from the MEGATRIX as he transformed. His chest became blue along with his nails and claws and goatee. Five hair spikes shot out from his head. His tail stinger became green, as did the stripes over his body. Four stingers shot out from his back. 'MEGAAA RAAAAAAAATH!!!!' he shouted finally. Purpunite, who was repowered by the old MEGATRIX stepped back. Rath used the stingers on his back as spider legs (like Ultimate Spidermonkey does) and walked over to Purpunite. 'You are not as tough as you think!' Purpunite shouted. 'Oh no, then why are you walking away?' MEGA Rath asked. He began creating an energy ball and green flames emerged from his head. 'Whoa, that is cool!' He continued playing around with his powers and the ball began to be electrically charged. MEGA Rath threw the ball at Purpunite and they both exploded. 'That was easier then expected' MEGA Rath said, happily. Then the wind moved away, revealing Purpunite, fine. MEGA Rath growled. The two began melee fighting again when Rath lifted one of his stingers and shot a poison into Purpunite's face. Purpunite fell to the floor, coughing like crazy. MEGA Rath lifted a claw as it began sparking with electricity. The flames around his head began growing wilder as an energy blast appeared in his hand. 'Please' Purpunite begged. 'Bye!' MEGA Rath shouted. He shot the energy blast and there was a giant explosion. Around Gwen and Kevin all the mana creatures returned to their regular human form. Even the dead ones regenerated and became regular humans. The two cheered with a great kiss. Then they realised just how bad things could be, maybe Ben didn't survive that blast. They didn't know what form he was or how durable it was. Then from the smoke an Ultimate Spidermonkey shape began walking out. 'Ben did that as Ultimate Spidermonkey?' Kevin asked. 'Wait' Gwen said. MEGA Rath stepped out of the smoke. 'What are you?' she asked. Ben reverted to human. 'Azmuth just gave me the MEGATRIX II, with all new MEGA Forms! Who knows what else I can do with this!' Ben said excitedly as he held the MEGATRIX II up to the sky with a light shining off of it. THE END! READ Ben 10: MEGA Alien now :D. Sincerely, ET. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth (Briefly) Villains *Purpunite *Purpunite's Minions Aliens Used * (From the previous episode) *Sub-Brainstorm *Sub-Grey Matter *Sub-Colourless (Testing) *Colourless *Rath *Ultimate Rath *MEGA Rath BEN 10 MEGA ALIIIIIEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!!!!!!! Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Series Finales Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes